


Impulse

by Kewlmint34



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man Suit Kink - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Pining, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Prompt Fic, Restraints, SpiderIron Mini Big-Bang, Temptation, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kewlmint34/pseuds/Kewlmint34
Summary: Peter is struggling with his developing spidey-senses. He is also struggling with his feelings for Tony. This creates a storm that no one was expecting.Prompt that Inspired this fic:  Peter can’t get Tony to have sex with him, so he sneaks into the Lab one night to get fucked by the suit. Tony finds out.





	1. Urges

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt fic inspired by a really creative prompt from Sparcina. This was written for the Spideriron New Year Mini Big-Bang, so it is part of that collection. I've never written anything like this before so it's a little out of my comfort zone, so please bear with me! I actually intended for this to be one chapter but I got a little carried away, so I suppose it will be two lel. I'm going on a mini-vacation so hopefully, I'll have the next chapter done shortly. Anyways, happy holidays! <3
> 
> Sparcina’s Prompt: Peter can’t get Tony to have sex with him, so he sneaks into the Lab one night to get fucked by the suit. Tony finds out.

Frustration. That's what it was to be a teenage boy in lust. Peter always chose those words very carefully. He was absolutely, unabashedly, undoubtedly, in lust. He wouldn't call it love, because his feelings were too contaminated for that. Love was supposed to be something pure and good. That was the opposite of what Peter was feeling at this point in his life. He heard people talking about love before. They would talk about how their world felt different. Their steps were lighter, and they had a new reason to live and be happy. 

That was the thing about lust... It was the complete opposite. When you're in lust, the world feels the same. Monotonous even, because every other color has gone dull except for the dark simmering red that fuels your desire. Every step feels weighted down, almost like your body rejects every movement that doesn't get you closer to your animalistic goal. There are brief moments when existence is miserable, because you want so desperately to be under someone, spending your energy for everything it's worth.  The one thing in common between love and lust is that there is definitely a new reason to live. 

Peter's reason to live just happened to be Tony. More specifically, his reason to live was the hope of getting fucked by Tony. There are more elegant words to describe his feelings, but those don't fit the situation. What Peter felt was beyond elegance, it was dark and impure. It was the most sinful drive he had ever experienced in his entire existence, and Tony was the object of these desires. While it's true that he had always felt this way about Tony, in the last few months his urges had become increasingly unbearable. 

Peter assumed that it was because of the other "things" that had been going on with him. For the past few months all of his senses had been going haywire. It was like an inescapable psychic prediction. Moments before something threatening happened, he could feel his blood boil. All the hairs on his body would stand on edge in a strange defense. A feeling would come over him, like an itch of anticipation that he could not scratch. Then suddenly, it was all over. Peter had no candid explanation for why this was happening, but he did know that it was heightening and toying with all other aspects of his body and senses. Almost like he was adjusting and generating something new entirely. 

None of this worried him, until it started messing with his sex drive. Turning it up to 100 for only one person. The one person that he could  _not_ have. Working next to Tony in the lab had become Peter's weekly 8 hours of hell. It was 8 hours of being tantalizingly close to the one man he needed. It was now driving him to the point of stupidity. He realized this when he began his subtle passes at Tony. The types of thing that any normal human with a crush would restrain themselves from doing, but Peter wasn't normal, and he couldn't help it. 

He couldn't help standing arm to arm with Tony when they had to work together. He couldn't help brushing his ass against the other man when he was skootching by, even though they had an entire lab of space. He elongated every one of the few touches he was able to give Tony, and reveled in the ones he received back. Peter had even done his best to steer casual work conversation into sexual topics whenever he could. Tony would always fall for that one just long enough to show Peter what he was missing. If there was one thing he learned it was that Tony would never miss a chance to brag about his sexual endeavors. Peter had tried every measure of seduction besides for flat out asking Tony to fuck him against a table. Which he was now considering at every moment. 

Today, his "senses" were even worse. Today he already felt like he couldn't go on. Today... was lab day with Tony. Every second felt like an hour. The car ride to Stark Tower was unbearable. His senses were in a constant civil war, convincing him to get closer to Tony, then telling him that he needed to get far away. However, no matter how important you are, the world stops for no one. An hour later Peter found himself sitting in the lab beside Tony. They were going over what they were going to be working on, and Peter was going over all the angles of Tony's face. He was trying to memorize every dip in Tony's fingers so that later he could imagine them sinking into him an-

"Peter?" Tony's voice brought him out of his temporary haze.

"Yeah?" He answered, his voice was clouded with guilt after being caught staring.

"Well, are you ready?" Tony looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for a response that Peter could not give. Peter blushed hard with obvious embarrassment.

"I... I'm sorry... Ready for, um, ready for what?" Peter smiled sheepishly at the end of his sentence, waiting for whatever response Tony would give him for not paying attention. He watched Tony's eyes roll as he mentally prayed for the other man to have enough patience for him today. There was a deep sigh from Tony before he began to repeat himself.

"I need you to try on the new suit today. There's a bunch of features that are still in development and I want them to be ready if you need to use them for emergency." Tony paused, Peter seemed like he was finally taking in his words. "It's right over there so go ahead and change into it so we can get started." 

Peter nodded and stepped over to the suit. It was so new and intimidating. It was on proud display against the wall, accompanied by various different versions of the Iron Man suit. Tony's empty Iron Man suits always had a strange allure to them when they were powered off. The unlit eyes were cold and spacey, it looked stiff and immovable. The ever-glowing arc reactor was still lit, adding to the suspicion that no life was to be found inside. Yet he still felt like he was being called in, like a whisper from void begged him to move closer. He stared into the nothingness behind the mask of the suit. He felt the hairs on his arms shift, an overwhelming feeling started to pour over him.

"Peter..." Tony called out in a mocking tone. "Any day now." Tony smirked at him, he couldn't find it within himself to be annoyed at the boy admiring his creations. His ego constantly got the better of him.

Peter turned his attention back to his suit, quickly taking it off the display and swiftly pulling his hoodie off. He saw Tony's eyes instantly shoot over to him. His stare felt like a dangerously sharp knife, ready to pierce if the wrong move was made. Tony's presence was immediately different. It was defensive almost. Tony spoke without hesitation, like he had already prepared his next words.  

"You can just go in the other room for that. No need to change here, sorry." Tony took off his glasses while he spoke, nervously adjusting his posture. 

Peter suddenly felt like a dangerous inferno, threatening to melt anything that he came in contact with. His eyes were locked with Tony's. He saw an opportunity, and his body was already ten steps ahead of him reacting to what his mind had not yet processed. Words that did not feel like his own spilled out.

"It's fine, I can just change here." Peter still kept eye contact, now he was too far along to back down. This was his chance.

Tony stared back into Peter's eyes. He wouldn't force Peter to leave the room, but this was strange. Strange for Peter, and strange for him. He meant to turn away, but Peter's presence was suddenly so captivating. He continued watching while Peter slowly removed his t-shirt. Peter held confident eye contact that Tony was starting to fall into. Peter's stare was almost defiant, the boy's eyes practically spoke on their own, saying "come make me." Tony was unable to look away... or he didn't want to look away. Peter was practically unwrapping himself like a mouth-watering candy that Tony couldn't touch. Was this a deliberate attempt at seduction? Better question, was he falling for it?

Peter was now unzipping his pants and stepping out of them, placing each clothing item into the same small pile next to his bag. Every breath he took was on fire, he felt Tony's gaze on his body. His senses were all screaming and fighting for power. He lowered his hands slowly as he fell deeper...and hooked one thumb under his boxers...

"You can leave those on." Tony said suddenly, catching himself before he fell into the trap. The moment was over, Tony came to his senses and Peter was left to deal with his. Just like that, Peter's chance was gone again. He was certain that he could try for ages to tempt Tony, and he would fail again, and again, and again... it was maddening. It was almost infuriating. His emotions finally joined his senses in the depths of hell. His whole body was at war and he had no choice but to surrender. Hours slowly crept by, seconds of meaningless work, minutes of dull distractions. Then finally, Tony spoke again. 

"I'm out of town for the next week starting tomorrow, so we won't be able to work for a little while, but I'm sure you'll keep yourself busy."  Tony was already cleaning up for the day. Peter chances were once again coming to the same predictable close.  Peter mumbled a normal response, and just like that the day was over. The lights were turned off, he was leaving the building, and then he was home. Home felt like a death sentence of course. There were a few moments of relief where Peter could touch himself, only to find an unsatisfying release waiting for him. One thing was becoming clear to Peter. Something had to change. 

Maybe it was a little dramatic, but he was convinced he could not go on this way. His mind began grasping at straws, trying to find any sense of permanent relief. He remembered that the last time he felt this way it was due to his powers developing. Anxiety pounded through him as he imagined the rest of his life this way. After some time, he shoved those thoughts aside. He finally landed on something. It wasn't a solution. It wasn't an answer. Peter actually wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was just a crazy idea fueled by the same desires that were determined to ruin his life., but he knew that he couldn't ever refuse those desires. Tomorrow, after Tony left...Peter was going to go to the lab. This would be the craziest thing he had ever done, but he needed it. He still had one lingering question on his mind. What would he do when he got there? Peter continuously shrugged the question aside.

He was sure he'd figure it out...


	2. Gratification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the next/final chapter! I hope you enjoy, and I absolutely love to read comments and hear feedback so don't be shy to tell me how you feel! <3

It was Saturday night just a little after 1:00 AM. At 1:00 AM on the weekends most teens would be out partying, at home sleeping, or staying up with their friends. Unlike most teens,  Peter was in the back of a cab, headed to Stark Tower. His heart pounded the closer he got. It was like there was a beacon calling him closer. He took a deep breath and stared down at his hands, they were red from how hard he clenched his fists. He ran over his plan once more to ease his nerves. Even when Peter was doing something impulsive and reckless he couldn't help but plan every step.    
  
Peter started from the beginning, including the steps he already completed. Step one, say you don't feel well and turn in early. Step two, wait for Aunt May to fall asleep. This happens usually around 11:00 PM. Step Three, change into the spider suit and climb down the fire escape. Step four, change into regular clothes in the ally, then call a cab. Step five, go in the back entrance of the Stark Tower. The receptionists won't be able to ask questions there. Step six, take the stairs up to the lab.  
  
This plan had been fairly simple for Peter to devise. Tony already trusted him a great deal, perhaps a little too much. Since their lab work commenced weekly, including spontaneous and emergency work days, Peter had already been cleared for almost all building security. A few months back Tony had conveniently given Peter a run-down of all the areas of the building he was permitted to explore. Of course, the security worked through facial recognition, so Peter had no reason to believe that he would be stopped on his reckless journey.    
  
This amount of planning did not manage to prevent Peter's heart from stopping the moment he arrived at Stark Tower. Peter didn't waste time paying the cab driver, handing the other man some money from his pocket with trembling hands. The cab driver gave Peter a suspicious look.  
  
"You alright man?" The cab driver spoke in a rough tone, clearly growing a little uneasy with Peter's shady actions. Peter knew that he deserved the judgment he was currently receiving, after all, it was late at night, Peter was young, he was dressed in a dark hoodie, and he constantly appeared to be on the verge of a heart attack. Perhaps he should have managed a less stereotypical outfit.    
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Peter responded in a sharp tone before quickly sliding out of the cab to avoid further confrontation. He likely overpaid the other man, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care as he was finally opening the back door to the building. As Peter bounced up the stairs he remembered that he was still unsure of what he might do when he finally reached his destination. Perhaps he would just tamper with a few things Tony didn't let him touch. Then maybe he would sit in the new Spiderman suit Tony had made for him. That suit was a little sharper at dulling his senses, Peter thought it might be therapeutic to just relax in it for a while. Maybe it could resolve the unending war of Peter's senses.  
  
After many flights of stairs and one elevator ride, Peter finally was opening the heavy doorway into the lab. It was dimly lit, but Peter didn't turn on any more lights. He didn't want to draw unnecessary attention, and he could still see perfectly fine. Being alone in the large lab made Peter feel a little strange. He ran his hands across the empty counter tops and leathery seated stools. He wandered over to a cabinet that Tony always had filled with interesting gadgets. He gently tugged at the handles. He was displeased to find out they were locked. He quickly moved on though, thankful that this was the only obstacle he had faced this evening.  He walked around the lab, testing different cabinets and drawers to see if they would open for him. Only the ones filled with tools or common objects would reveal their contents to Peter.    
  
Peter quickly realized that a majority of the lab's allure was because of Tony. Just as he was becoming unsatisfied with his findings, he shifted his eyes over to the wall of Iron Man suits. He walked carefully towards them. He stepped past his own suit like it didn't exist, targeting the first of the many suits that were on display. Peter assumed that Tony kept them on display for a personal ego booster. A reminder of the past, and a resumé of personal improvement. Peter kept walking as he passed the first two or three suits. He held eye contact with each version of the armor as he walked by, unable to shake that childish feeling that one might turn its head to watch him leave.    
  
He couldn't deny that it was a lovely display of work. Tony had built every one of these. They had all been tested, upgraded, and eventually, left behind. Some had the scrapes and dents from past battles on them. Peter inspected each one, almost thanking the durable material for protecting his mentor and idol from any harm. He touched a particularly noticeable dent on one of the suit's chest plates, wondering what had caused it. Eventually, he finally made it to the last suit. He stood face to face with the newest creation. Once again he stared into the hollow eyes, captivated by the nothingness inside. He reached out to touch the arm. The strong metal was cool against the pads of his fingers. He loved how the low lights in the room were dimly reflected by the silver and red of the armor, gold highlighting certain features of the suit.    
  
He was standing so close to it, his chest was inches away from touching suit which stood a few feet taller than him. He was only eye level with the glowing arc reactor. The soft light reflected in his eyes as he leaned a little closer. He moved his hand from the arm of the suit to the chest plate. The smooth feel of the metal interrupted only by the overlapping of plates and crevasses that allowed the suit to move. He moved his hand on the chest until he reached the edge of where the suit caved in for the arc reactor. He carefully traced the edge of the shape that framed the power source with his index finger. He wondered if it would hurt him to touch it, his curiosity heightened as his hand now floated dangerously close to it.  
  
The tips of his fingers were so close. He was so close. His breath fogged up against the edge of the metal. He could hear his own breathing mixed with the delicate hum that the arc reactor was emitting. His other hand rested elsewhere on the suit. He didn't look to see where it landed. Although moments later he wished that he had.  There was a split second where Peter felt the most terrible silence he had ever experienced. It was like time was forgivingly passing slower for him, yet he was still too slow to react because he was still stood in place, dangerously close, when the dead eyes of the suit sparked to life. The hairs on Peter's neck stood in attention...  
  
   
_Danger._  
  
   
Peter didn't listen to any of the warnings his body provided him. By the time he began to regret this decision, it was too late. A firm metal hand was wrapped around each of his arms. His heart raced with fear and regret as he was suddenly pinned to the wall closest to him. All of his senses, came to an excruciating peak, as he was fueled by the energy and speed to resist his sudden threat, yet he denied every one. He stared into the eyes of the suit, the light bounced off his dilated pupils as his chest heaved for air to support the sudden shock. Nothing happened for a few moments. Peter felt as though the suit was scanning him, soaking up the display of his fear. He realized that he must have activated it somehow when he touched it. Still, none of this made sense. Peter wondered what would happen next. Was the suit actually going to hurt him? Was this about to be the biggest mistake of his life? He almost felt like crying because his raging senses would..not... _stop._    
  
Peter didn't resist yet. He was terrified, but he felt as though he shouldn't move. He just wanted to stay still, but his body was making that so hard for him. Minutes passed by and nothing happened still. Minutes of Peter being on an edge that he couldn't fall over. He was still looking at the suit, beginning to soak in the intimidation of being restrained by something that so clearly overpowered him. He had been there long enough to the point that he was no longer afraid. He was incredibly distressed... but he wasn't afraid. Although he wondered how long he would be here. Curiosity once again accompanied the rest of his tortured feelings. Peter parted his lips, heavy breaths escaped him as he tried to find his voice. He was alone with a hollow piece of armor, yet he still spoke.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He whispered towards the nothingness, not expecting any response. His tone was slightly challenging as he grew bolder even though he was still so vulnerable. He was getting hotter, sweat formed on his body as he still couldn't get his nerves to calm down. Finally, the suit moved. Peter caught a small wind of the fear he had lost, as the powerful armor moved his hands above his head, pinning them there with just one of its own. The other robotic hand moved down to rest at his waist. Peter's heart pounded, wondering why he was here, and what he was going to do about it. Was he going to do anything about it? Peter knew that for the entire time he had been here, he had not tried to resist once. He originally surrendered for his own safety, but now perhaps he was surrendering for something else.  
  
Peter carefully moved his wrists against the hand that held them to the wall. It was more of a careful test than a resistance. Peter had no intentions of struggling, but he wanted to know if he was  _really_ restrained. After Peter used a good amount of effort the suit was still unmoved, and Peter was beginning to realize that he didn't mind. The body of the suit was pressed against his own, not fully holding him in place, but effectively putting pressure on everything. Peter moved his body, carefully testing the range of his mobility. He was able to move his hips and legs with almost no resistance. Seconds after Peter realized this the suit pressed closer, adding a significant amount of pressure to Peter's hips which parted his legs slightly.    
  
It was obvious that Peter wasn't going to be let go. It was getting harder to ignore the nagging of his senses. It also was getting harder to ignore the fact that some part of him was enjoying this. He no longer felt like he was in danger. Yet, he was unable to escape. He wasn't scared, but he was so on edge. He couldn't stop feeling the way the suit was pressed against him. The imposing, but not uncomfortable, pressure between his legs was inescapable. His body only served to make it worse, pleading for something that Peter wasn't quite prepared to give. Maybe it was because he knew that Tony made this. Maybe it was because he was picturing Tony inside the suit. Maybe it was because he was so frustrated with himself and he just couldn't help it. It didn't really matter why, but right now... Peter was so turned on.  
  
He had already done so many reckless things today. Why not one more? Slowly, almost like he didn't give himself the permission to do so, he pushed his hips harder against the suit. The feeling of the steady pressure against his fully clothed cock was both amazing and infuriating. Lately, Peter had been in a constant state of uncertainty when it came to what his body wanted from him, so he couldn't even begin to understand why he wanted this. The suit still stood unfazed by Peter's actions, so of course, he did it again. This time he rolled into his movements, trying to get more friction through the layers of clothing. Peter pressed his lips together to silence the frustrated noise he wanted to make. He then realized that he was the only person on this floor, and he could be as loud as he wanted. The next time he moved his hips he let a small whine escape him, still timid from a lifetime of holding back. Peter spread his legs further, desperately struggling for some sort of sexual release, he straddled the suit for a moment in an attempt to adjust himself, but then the armor stepped forward, securing Peter against the wall and locking his legs around its waist.    
  
Peter was still shocked every time the suit moved. The uncertainty of the situation mixed with the dangerous and powerful being against him sent confusing waves through his senses. He was completely pressed against the armor, he could feel a slight warmth emitting from the arc reactor, signaling the true power of the device. He could hear how loud his heart was beating in the tighter space. The eyes of the mask were still fixated on him like it was watching everything. Peter's face was red, and his clothes were messy from all the fussing he had been doing. He was completely hard, still rhythmically grinding his hips against the suit, taking advantage of what little space he had to move. He was getting more frustrated as time passed quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to get anywhere with this amount of stimulation. He wondered how long he would be stuck here, trapped, hard, and senses on fire.  
  
Finally, the suit made another move. Out of everything that the armor had done so far, this one perplexed Peter the most.  It stepped back, and let Peter's right hand free. His other arm was still pinned to the wall, probably a little harder than it had been before. With his free hand, Peter should have taken the chance to search for a way out, but he was too distracted by his current drive for release. This is the way he wanted it. He was completely honest with himself now, he  _wanted_ it. He slowly reached down towards his pants, undoing the zipper and button. Everything was gentle, the suit was still too unpredictable for Peter to feel safe doing anything quickly.  He pushed his pants down just far enough to take his cock in hand. Peter let his head hit the wall with a dense thud. The relief of finally being able to touch himself was enough to make him let out a pornographic moan.  
  
He moved his hand up and down his length slowly, staring into the eyes of the suit above him. The cold gaze pierced into him as he continued his sinful movements. He moved his trapped wrist against the hand of the suit, feeling the way it held him there. He liked this feeling of being restrained. The looming presence of sheer power holding him against the wall was driving his need with every second. The suit was bigger than him, stronger than him, he had no chance. He loved it. He wondered if Tony could dominate him like this. Hold him down and make him feel like he was a desperate slut.    
  
Peter made a high noise in the back of his throat, and let his head fall forward against the suit. Peter pressed his cheek against the cool metal, he watched his heavy breaths quickly fog up the metal. Moments later he realized that the suit was moving again... he didn't stop his strokes. Peter watched carefully as the other hand of the suit rose in front of him, almost like it was waiting for something. Peter took his hand of his cock and let it fall to his side, waiting for further movement from the suit. The hand then moved forward and gently surrounded Peter's cock. Peter let out a cry of shock and pleasure. He was so confused, but he didn't have time to question as the hand began to move at a steady pace. Peter moaned loudly at the sensation of something else touching him.  
  
The metal was cold against him, but he didn't mind. It was a strange sensation. The smooth surface of the gauntlet mixed with the mechanical divots sliding against his cock was something that Peter couldn't have ever imagined, but he definitely liked it. It was a gentle touch, almost like the suit was aware not to be too rough with him. Peter began to move his hips into every stroke. He fucked into the hand of the suit, which stood dominant over him. Peter felt like he was being allowed to do this, almost like the suit was granting him permission to feel this gratification. That only made every feeling more intense. Peter let out soft noises every time he thrust his hips to meet the hand of the suit.    
  
He raised his free hand to his mouth, taking his fingers in and curling his tongue around every surface of them. With that same hand, he pushed his pants down a little further, chasing a complete release. He reached behind himself, and slowly slid one finger into his ass, going slow to make up for the absence of lube. He carefully added a second, stretching himself until he felt comfortable. Peter moaned loudly at the sensation of the suit stroking him while he fucked himself with his fingers. Peter wanted everything to go faster, as he tried to speed up the movement of his own hips. At this point, he was still unsure if the suit could hear him but he spoke anyway, managing to form words between his desperate noises.  
  
"Please...Please, please, please, oh fu-" Peter's voice dropped out as the hand of the suit sped up on him. Peter could see that the tip of his cock was red from the friction, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He thrust his fingers in harder, trying to get an angle where he could push against his prostate. He pushed in hard, finally finding it. He rolled his eyes back, his head hitting the wall again. He was now moaning loudly, mixed with a series of pleading words and noises.    
  
Peter didn't hold back as he felt his pleasure coming to a peak. It was just him after all, so he let himself fall into it. The building pressure was intense enough to overpower the feeling of his senses constantly shifting and changing. He could feel an oncoming release, powerful enough to satisfy his most sinful urges. The suit finally released his other hand, but Peter just used it to hold on as tight as he could. The grip of the armor's hand tightened lightly. This was enough to send Peter over the edge. He came with a series of loud moans, thrusting his hips into the glove in a broken pattern. His orgasm shook through him, harder than any other he'd experienced before. Through lidded eyes he watched his cum drip down the front of the suit that had just pleasured him.  
  
Peter sat there, being supported by the suit. He basked in the feeling of his peaceful afterglow. Exhausted by the action and the time of night, Peter was about to shut his eyes when he was interrupted by a soft voice coming from the suit.  
  
"Oh, Peter..." The sound echoed through Peter sinfully. Peter immediately matched the voice to Tony, although he didn't have enough energy to panic, so he just listened and waited for the most awkward encounter of his lifetime. Tony continued speaking through the suit. "Did you really believe that my suit could fuck you all on its own?" Peter turned red with embarrassment, this moment was humiliating, yet Peter knew he deserved it. Tony clearly didn't mind embarrassing Peter because he continued speaking seconds later. "Of course, I can control my suit from anywhere I'd like... but you know that."    
  
Peter did know that, he's had countless interactions with Tony through the suit before. "Does it turn you on, Peter? To know that I was the one that made my suit hold you against the wall and make you cum?" Peter couldn't bear to look up into the eyes of the suit. He nodded shamefully while looking at the floor. Peter pressed his lips together, further showing his shame. "I knew you would..." Tony's velvety deep voice paused for a moment. "...Would you like it if I did this myself when I get back?" Peter finally looked into the eyes of the suit, knowing that Tony was looking through them from wherever he was. "Would you like it if I held you down and fucked you and made you my little slut?" Peter hesitantly nodded in response, Tony was clearly not satisfied. "Say it for me..." Peter looked into the suit with lustful, burning, eyes and responded.  
  
"Yes... _please._ "


End file.
